As an image sensor used in a camera or the like, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS)-type image sensor has been conventionally used. The image sensor includes a plurality of pixels each including a photoelectric conversion element that generates an image signal corresponding to emitted light. In recent years, a lower voltage of a power source has been achieved for reducing power consumption of a camera or the like, and there is a growing demand for a lower voltage also in an image sensor. Nevertheless, when a power source voltage of a pixel declines, there is such a problem that a dynamic range of a photoelectric conversion element becomes narrower, and the pixel becomes susceptible to the effect of noise. In view of the foregoing, there is proposed a system that reduces the effect of noise by applying a negative voltage as a reference voltage of a photoelectric conversion element, widening a dynamic range, and arranging a depression-type MOS transistor to be driven by the negative voltage, in a pixel (e.g. refer to Patent Literature 1.).